Abomination
'CR +2' Abominations occur when horrible physical mutations are inflicted upon a creature. Sometimes this can happen when powerful polymorph magic goes awry. Sometimes the affliction is brought about by extraplanar beings of chaos and formlessness, such as the proteans. And sometimes, the deformations are latent genetic defects manifested by exposure to raw mana. Most victims die mangled and in horrible pain, but some are affected in more beneficial ways, and learn to use this evolution to their advantage. Prerequisites: None Type: Same as base creature’s plus the aberration type (treated as both) Darkvision: An abomination has darkvision +60 ft. Manyhands: An abomination grows 2 extra arms which allows them to accomplish bizarre feats of prowess. This allows the abomination to: *Attack with 2 two-handed weapons as a full round action using his full BAB(This includes ranged weapons) *Wield a two-handed weapon and a shield without penalty *Attack with 4 one-handed weapons as a full attack action. This includes ranged and thrown weapons. (only one of the weapons is considered the main hand, the other 3 are considered off-handed) *Attack with a single 2 handed weapon one size category larger than he could normally use, without penalty which adds 1 ½ times his strength modifier to-hit for melee weapons, or 1 ½ times his dexterity modifier for ranged weapons, and double his strength modifier to its damage dealt. (This includes compound bows as long as they have sufficient strength rating.) *Make 2 CMB attempts when using the grapple, dirty trick, feint, steal, disarm and sunder combat maneuvers as a full round action. Double Takedown: An abomination gains +4 to CMB to grapple and +4 CMD against grappling attempts. The abomination never gains the grappled condition while grappling. Hecatofocus: An abomination gains +4 to concentration checks to cast defensively, and the DC to cast spells defensively increases by +4 for all enemies that are within their threatened area. Shivan Prowess: Abominations gain improved unarmed strike, athletic, combat expertise, quick draw and rapid reload as bonus feats. Gigas Force: As a swift action, an abomination can use his extra arms to focus greater power into his spells. He can use this ability a number of times per day equal to half his dexterity modifier (minimum 1). When he casts a spell, he can choose to do one of the following: *Gain a +4 bonus on caster level checks to overcome an enemy’s spell resistance *Increase the spell’s DC by 2 *Empower the spell as per the metamagic feat without increasing the spell slot *Affect 2 targets with a single-target spell. The second target must be a valid target. *Increase his caster level by 50% when using dispel and greater dispel, or when attempting to remove a curse, disease, poison or any other status effect. Polydextrous: An abomination gains a +4 bonus to climb, swim, fly, craft, sleight of hand, disable device and use magic device. Manifold Infusion: An abomination may wear and gain the benefit of up to 4 different rings at the same time. Multitask: An abomination may retrieve a small, stowed object carried on their person as a swift action. This includes alchemical items, potions, scrolls, and wands. Category:World Category:Custom Category:RP Category:Template